An Overlooked Friend
by Hitteh Pitteh
Summary: If Kyou began to love Kagura back, then what kinds of thoughts would he think? Oneshot Kyou X Kagura My first try at a Fruits Basket fic


**Beginning Note: **This is my first try at a Fruits Basket fic. I probably messed up on some of the info, so sorry. I used to be a Kyou X Tohru lover, ya know. But the pairing got flat, so I switched to Yuki X Tohru after reading the manga (I started with the anime). So who does poor neko-san get? Well, I was flipping through the manga and saw what a cute couple Kyou x Kagura was. So, there ya have it. No flames please, and enjoy! Oh- this is from Kyou's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own them at all. I own a Kyou hat, but it doesn't get any closer then that.

**An Overlooked Friend **(Sorry about the title. It's a tad corny!)

She knows everything about me. Even stuff that _I_ didn't know about myself. Like this one time, she told me what my favorite book used to be when I was a kid. How in the world did she remember something like that? I didn't know that that book even existed before she refreshed my memory. She said that I used to ask Shishou to read it to me. And when he was busy, I would ask her. Isn't that funny? Isn't that weird? I always wonder how she knows all this stuff. Doesn't she have something better to do then memorize my life! Why does she care so much about me?

Kagura. When I was younger, that was the one name I called most other then 'Shishou'. We always used to hold hands and play with each other. I don't remember which games. Kagura would know, though. She kept a memory file in her brain for every one of those silly games we used to play. I was probably out playing with Kagura everyday, when I wasn't training. I remember the games with her to be fun. I think that she was still a bit violent and obsessive back the, too- but I'm not quite sure. I don't remember much about back then.

When you think about it, Kagura was the first person who was there for me. My age, I mean. Shishou was like my father or something- but Kagura was my friend. She saw my form with her own two eyes, and wasn't disgusted. She was waiting at the door the next morning to play with me, despite all that she had seen. Why is that? She was so young when it happened. If it would have been me- I would have run away. I wouldn't have ever gone to see such a monster again. But Kagura was there.

Eventually, our play days stopped- and I grew more interested in other things. Like beating him... Yuki. I guess I never stopped to think about Kagura. She was probably hurt. Whenever she saw me, every other sentence was 'I love you' or something like that. It got annoying. But I was too focused on other things to realize the depth of what she had been saying. It's not as if anyone besides Shishou had ever said anything like that to me. But I took no notice. DREADED those words even.

Sure, she was violent. She pummeled me with 'love' every time she came to visit. But I grew to love those visits all the same. Why? I don't get it. It irritates me that I want her to come over more. Just so she can beat me to death? No. There's so much more to her. This isn't a girl's crush. It's got to deeper. If it wasn't, why would she put up with my attitude? The insults I spew out every time she so much as opens the door? It's hard to put up with me. I know that, yet it's hard to change.

She hasn't come to visit as often. I haven't seen her since who knows when. She stopped going to the dojo as well. I hurt her, didn't I? She didn't ask for much- but I couldn't give it to her. I wish I could have another chance- but that's too much to ask for. Kagura... If only you would come back. I would visit you, but I'm not much good at that kind of stuff. Next time you turn up, we can talk serious for once. I can tell you I'm sorry. I can say the words that you say so much once to you. You think I love Tohru, don't you? I thought I did too- but I was wrong. No, it's you- Kagura- that I love. If I only I could stop holding back and just tell you. I'm such an idiot, huh?

**End Note: **Did you like it? **:cough cough: **I didn't think so. Sorry! It's my first try at Fruits Basket! Once again, NO FLAMES!


End file.
